Demigods and Olympians read the Demigod Diaries
by fandomhospitalizedpatient
Summary: I've hardly seen that many stories that focus on the reading of the Demigod Diaries. So why the heck not? Title says all! This is a reading of the books fanfic, so yeah. rated T cuz I'm paranoid


Hermes' point of view.

This is boring. I'd rather be delivering stuff than to be here just to listen to Zeus talk. Then again, It IS the winter solstice and we all know the rules. If we do miss at least ONE solstice meeting, then we'll never hear the end of it from Hera. _"Family is more important than your delivery Hermes!" _She would say.

As the meeting was about to start, a bright white light suddenly appeared in the middle of the throne room. Out came unconcious demigods. We readied our weapons just in case this is a trick.

"Olympians, please lower your weapons."

The voice sounded so much like Hestia, we all turned to her. But she looked just as confused as we were.

"It wasn't me."

"Please settle down." Said the voice.

We realized with a start that the white light was the one who spoke.

"Who are you? Why did you bring them here?" asked Zeus.

The white light was silent for a moment. "I am Hestia. Except, from the future. Apollo, well the future Apollo, has asked me to do this. For you all must learn about what's been happening with your demigod children."

"Why didn't Apollo just send them here himself?" I asked.

Hestia (The light) just smiled. Well probably smiled, but it was silent for half a second. So I just assumed that she did that.

"I am the most humble Olympian. I represent Home and Hearth, If he sent another Olympian then most likely, this would lead to a fight."

"She does have a point." Agreed Hera.

"Thank you Hera. Now he asked me to send these demigods back to the past. Hopefully you won't destroy them, we wouldn't want anyone to disappear in the future just because someone got vaporized." She said. " These demigods will read this book,"

A small book then was gently set to the floor by the future Hestia.

"with you. This will contain incidents that happened in the future, or maybe just a few days from now."

"What do you mean a few days from now? I thought this book was based off things from the future?" asked Poseidon.

"It is, this was also a diary of a former demigod when he was still on the run. That is why it is called The Demigod Diaries. It also contains stories from the demigods that are here. The last story however, is the most dangerous one."

"Why is that so?" asked Athena.

"I am certain that your demigod children will explain at some point. I have already briefed them about what was going to happen. I shall wake them up now."

The whie light then approached the demigods, and then they woke up.

"Children, please introduce yourself and your parentage after I leave. I'm going to send out more demigod children later on, but for now I'm going to have to leave. Goodbye."

The bright light then disappeared, and we were left with the ] demigod children. We then shrank down to mortal size. The blonde girl, then coughed. "Well then I guess I should start first. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She then nodded at her mother.

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo." His dad then grinned at him.

"Clarrise la Rue. Daughter of Ares."

"That's my girl!" said Ares.

"Connor-" said one

"and Travis stoll." Said the other

"Sons of Hermes." They both said together.

"Chris Rodriguez, also a son of Hermes." I smiled at them, it's good to see my children once in a while. _But where's Luke?_

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, The Oracle of Delphi." Said the redhead.

"Cool! My oracle's got a new body and this one can move!" exclaimed Apollo. Hades shifted uncomfortably, no one noticed but me.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter." Said one of the girls

"Have you been eating cereal?" typical Demeter.

"Yes mother."

"How about you three? What are your names?" asked Hestia.

They looked at each other, as if their identities could kill them, which might happen.

The girl with spiky black hair stepped forward. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis."

"T-Thalia, I thought you were a tree!" said Zeus.

"What happened to Zoe?" Artemis asked.

"I will explain later." Said Thalia sorrowly.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon…" said the boy with shaggy black hair.

Silence then "POSEIDON! HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE SACRED OATH!" thundered Zeus (I don't regret the pun)

In my opinion, he's being a hypocrite he broke it first. Although I wouldn't say that out loud, for fear of punsihment.

"Peace brother, you also broke the oath. Look at Thalia here, I'm not biting her head off am I?"

Zeus then grumbled something about thunder and water than sat back down. **_(A/N: I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THEY SHRANK THEIR SEATS TOO, BUT I GUESS THAT WAS OBVIOUS ANYWAY) _**

A little kid then stepped forward, he looked about twelve years old. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades…" As Zeus was about to shout at Hades, Nico continued. "But I was born before the oath was made and placed in the Lotus hotel. So technically father didn't break the oath." That shut Zeus up real quick.

"Nico, what happened to Bianca?" Hades asked.

Nico seemed to wince but was hardly noticable. "She…died…"

Hades looked as if he had just been slapped. Poseidon and Zeus both gave him a sympathetic look and a comforting hand on his shoulder for support.

We all bowed our heads for Bianca, even though I didn't exactly knew her, but still it must be hard for Hades to learn that his daughter went to the underworld the hard way.

Zeus then made chairs appear for the demigods to sit on.

"Well let's read this so that we could get this over with. Who wants to read first?"

"I will." Said Hestia. She took the book from Zeus.

"The Diary Of Luke Castellan."

* * *

**A/N: and DONE with the prologue. This is my first fanfiction so please review! Over used topic I know, but not that many people made something like this for the Demigod Diaries, it's always seperated stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**


End file.
